


Baby Workout

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers: xfiles, M/M, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair, Jim, Fox, and Alex visit a posh gym.  From the "A Living X-File" universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Workout

Disclaimer: The X Files world belongs to Chris Carter, 1013 and FOX; the Sentinel world belongs to Pet Fly, UPN and Viacom. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fan fiction. I am not making any money off of this story. (thank God for small favors) 

This story is rated NC-17 for graphic descriptions of sex between MEN. This is slash, erotica. If you don't like the idea of men having loving, consensual hot, passionate sex, you have no business here. If you're under 18 you have no business here either. OKAY, this story is a PWP, got that? Meaning NO redeeming social value at all! I figured, after being kidnapped, probed and prodded, Jim, Blair, Fox and Alex need to have some fun. The title of this story had NOTHING to do with the Jackie Wilson song. 

This story came to me as a result of watching a commercial on late night TV. It was an ad for a health club and the computerized male voice made it clear: "...if you're a man who enjoys being a man and who enjoys the company of men, this club is for you, a place where men can discretely enjoy other men..." Now, obviously, I've never been to that club, but I do have an active imagination... 

A sort of sequel to "A Living X File", "A Fox Hunt" and "Revenge." All these stories you can access at the Mulder/Krycek Romantics Association. 

All comments to LittleEva1@aol.com 

Thanks to M. 

## Baby Workout

by Little Eva  


Blair Sandburg looked from Jim Ellison, to Fox Mulder, to Alex Krycek, and then back to Ellison again. He put his hands up defensively and shook his head. "No man, I don't want to go." 

"Oh, come on Blair, don't be such a party pooper," said Alex. 

"NO. I am *so* not into working out, man," Blair said. He was seated on the couch, notebook and pen in hand, while his three lovers stood over him like vultures waiting for the perfect opportunity to make the kill. 

"Chief, I think it was very nice of Mr. Dillon to let us use the place," Jim said. Sean Patrick Dillon IV, "Patty" to his friends, was a wealthy and powerful man, one of the richest in North America, though a bit of a recluse, very much like Howard Hughes. But when Jim Ellison had rescued his sixteen year old niece from the clutches of notorious kidnapper/rapist/murder Bobby Joe McBride, Dillon came out of his shell to thank the detective personally, at Cascade airport. 

"I know you're not allowed to except money detective, but I certainly want to give you...and your partner Mr. Sandburg something I'm sure you'll enjoy for years to come." The old man presented Jim with a gold card. "That is a lifetime membership to my health club. It's a male health club and I think it'll suit yours and Mr. Sandburg's needs just fine." The old man's blue eyes sparkled; he licked his thin lips, then turned around and got back on his private jet. 

Now Blair nodded. "I think so too Jim...so why don't you guys just go? Go, and have a good time." 

Fox Mulder sighed. "Come on Blair, after what we've all been through, we need a break...and you know how we don't like to do things without Blair?" The grad student looked up and caught Fox's hazel eyes flashing at him. Blair was caught by surprise by the seductive look, and he tried to find his voice. 

"Look, Chief, I know you're not into weights and stuff like that, but I'm sure there's plenty to do. It's a health club." 

Blair ran his hand through his tousled curls. His blue eyes widened and he gestured to the clock. "Look at the time, man...it's ten thirty at night. What health club's open at this hour?" 

Jim smiled and held up his gold card. "One that takes this. I just called, the services are ours for the taking." 

Blair looked at his three men and knew they'd stand there all night if need be. He sighed, it was only because they loved him, and wanted to be with him. \\\Maybe Fox was right, we've been through so much, we *do* need a break...and shit, Fox'll have to go back to DC soon and God knows when we'll see him again...come on Blair, it'll be only for a few hours and if I'm having a real bad time, I won't have to go again...oh shit...it might not be so bad...I've never been to a private health club before...the YMCA doesn't count// 

Blair took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, then looked up. "Okay, okay guys...you convinced me." 

Jim leaned over and gave Blair's shoulder a squeeze. "We're going to have so much fun," his eyes were sparkling, like a child's. Blair shook his head. \\\Damn, you'd think that Santa Claus was going to give him his favorite toy.// 

Blair got up off the sofa. "It's just a health club guys," he said. 

The Fifth Avenue Club was tucked away in Cascade's financial district, the place looked like a town house on the outside. Because of the hour, the streets were deserted. A tall, blonde man, wearing a blue bellhop uniform stepped out from under the canopied entrance. "I will take your car Mr. Ellison. Here at the Fifth Avenue Club, we have valet parking. I am Lars," he made a small bow and Jim handed him the car keys. 

"Thank you Lars," Jim smiled. 

"Valet parking at a health club?" Blair said. 

"I've heard about places like this in New York, Georgetown...London, but I've never been to one," said Fox. 

"New experience for me too," Alex agreed. 

Inside, the Fifth Avenue Club was as impressive as its name. Stark white walls, mahogany furnishings, marble statues of naked men with enormous genitals all on a plush forest green carpet, filled the area. The place wasn't gaudy or garish, just out of place in a health club. There was a fine, mahogany desk on the right side, seated at the desk was a dark haired man in a white shirt, with perfectly chiseled features. The four men looked at each other, stunned at exactly the same thing; the place was quiet as a tomb. 

"You sure we didn't take a wrong turn Jim and wind up in the museum?" Blair said. 

Jim's Sentinel hearing picked up the sound of water, a pool. He looked at his three lovers. "What do you hear?" he said. 

Blair, Fox and Alex faintly heard the swishing of water. They were about to open their mouths, when a tall, chocolate colored man with bulging muscles, wearing tight green swimming trunks approached. "I am Issac, the lifeguard here. The pool is...." 

"Downstairs," Fox said. Issac raised an eyebrow. Fox shrugged. "I've got good hearing." 

"Swimming, huh? Now that's more my speed," Blair said. He turned to Jim and Alex. "You guys up for a swim?" 

Jim and Alex shook their heads. "Jim and I are going to check out the weight equipment," Alex said to Fox. Just then, the brunette who's been seated at the desk rose and walked over to Jim and Alex. "My name is Ceaser. I'll show you to the weight room, and spot for you if necessary." 

Fox grinned at his ex-partner. "You muscle men go knock yourselves out, Blair and I are going downstairs." 

"Chief," Jim said, "you can go swimming at Cascade beach." 

Blair shook his head. "No thanks man, I'm here, I'm swimming." 

Jim and Alex looked at each other, then at Fox and Blair. "Okay ladies, we'll see you later," Jim grinned. He and Alex followed Ceaser up the marble stairs. 

"This way gentlemen," Issac said. 

Fox and Blair fell in step behind the lifeguard. Blair looked at the FBI agent. "You ever seen the movie, The Stepford Wives?" 

Fox's hand went over his mouth to suppress the laughter that was trying to escape. "I was thinking the very same thing. Could be cloning, or genetic engineering...." 

"Or people who've spent too much time in gyms," Blair said. 

Fox nodded. "That was my third choice." 

The pool was Olympic sized. All around it were marble statues, of men, naked and in various stages of undress. Fox and Blair went into the dressing rooms to change. It was one person to a room, a rather large room with a full length mirror, a large sofa, a small dresser and a locker. The locker however was keyless, which made sense tonight, since, aside from the help, the four of them were the only patrons here. Fox emerged first, but waited for Blair, instead of going in. The agent wore his favorite red Speedos and wondered what Blair would have on, somehow he didn't seem like the Speedo type. 

Fox looked around the area, and caught sight of Issac, seated above them in a chair. Fox waved to the man, Issac only politely nodded. 

"Ready or not, here I come," Blair said. Fox's eyes darted in the direction of the voice. His mouth nearly dropped. Blair's hair was tied back in a ponytail, and his fine, dark chest hair, was in a perfect V like pattern, the lower it went, the narrower it got. Fox's eyes stopped at the black swimming trunks the grad student wore, they hugged his narrow waist and his gluteus maximus in the right places, not Speedos, but not cheap either. A sharp intake of breath caused Fox to look upward, at Issac, who was getting an eyeful as well. 

"So?" Blair turned around, modeling his outfit for Fox. "What do you think?" 

Fox opened his mouth, but no sound came out. After about three tries, he found his voice. "Nice." 

"Thanks, man. I bought them the end of last season, haven't had a chance to wear them yet, glad they still fit." 

"Oh, they fit well, Blair." Fox felt a familiar heat rising in his groin. He rushed to the edge of the pool. "Last one in is a rotten egg." Fox jumped in before he got the last word out, the cool water hitting his body saved him from certain embarrassment. Blair jumped in behind him, laughing loudly. 

Fox and Blair swam slow laps, breast stroke, back stroke, free style. Blair was a very good swimmer and Fox was happy to find someone who could keep up with him in the water. 

"You sure you're not Olympic class?" Fox shouted. 

"No, man...but Naomi and I once lived with this guy in Florida...I think he was an assistant coach of one of the Olympic teams or something like that...He didn't have anyone to train anymore, so he trained me...I was about six or seven." 

"Wow, did you ever swim competitively?" 

"No, man, Naomi and I left him after two years, and then we never stayed in one place long enough." Blair's voice didn't have any trace of sadness, Fox knew he'd be heartbroken if he'd been in the grad student's place. 

Fox looked again at Blair. \\\Olympic coach, huh?// "Hey Blair, let's put some of that training to use, huh? I'll race you." 

Blair grinned and nodded. "You're on." 

The two men decided on freestyle for their race. Fox won the first lap, and was feeling quite smug, when Blair suddenly caught up and passed him. After that, it was all Blair, swimming circles around the older man. Finally, Fox leaned against the side of the pool, panting loudly. Blair stopped swimming and stared at him, concern in his eyes. 

"You okay, man?" 

Fox nodded. "Jus.....just winded....." he managed to get out. 

Blair swam over to him and studied the agent intently. "Let me check, man." Blair's fingers moved to Fox's neck, listening for a pulse, then they slowly moved upward, and stroked the skin around his ear. Fox inhaled deeply, leaned back against the side and closed his eyes. "Let me see if you're okay," Blair whispered. 

The grad student continued with his inspection, his skilled fingers moved from Fox's ears, back to his neck, then moving lower to the agent's nipples. Blair caressed one nipple with the tip of his finger, in the water it felt very erotic and Fox gasped again, as his cock began to stir in response. Suddenly, the older man remembered where he was, his eyes shot open as he stared at Blair. 

"Blair...stop...we....Issac..." was all Fox could get out. 

Blair grinned. "Relax man, he's gone. See?" 

Fox looked over Blair's shoulder and saw that the massive black man was not seated in his lifeguard chair, in fact he was nowhere to be found. He stared into Blair's eyes. Blair grinned. "Guess he knew what was up, huh?" 

"Blair, he's a lifeguard...what if..." Fox was quickly silenced by a kiss. Blair captured the older man's mouth, as Fox fought to regain control, using his tongue to try and control the kiss, but the younger man wouldn't let him. He pinched Fox's nipples, bringing them to hardness. Fox tore his mouth away from Blair's and just stared into the sky blue eyes, looking back at him. Blair grinned and rubbed his body against Fox's and he felt the erection moving back and forth against his body. He grasped Blair's hips and tried to pull him closer, but the younger man just smiled and swam away, laughing. 

"You're an imp, you know that?" 

"Oh, yeah, what are you going to do about it, huh?" Blair swam closer, taunting the agent. 

Fox was ready this time, he grabbed Blair by the shoulder and pulled him close. Holding him fast, he thrust his hard cock against the younger man's body, not an easy task since they were underwater. Blair managed to pull himself away, his body wriggled, he reached under the water for something and produced his black swimming trunks, throwing them over Fox's head, they landed there, outside the pool. Fox grinned and shucked his own trunks off, throwing them over his shoulder, they landed on top of Blair's. 

Blair's blue eyes shone with desire, as he swam to Fox. The agent grabbed him and held him close, both men bobbing up and down in the water; then Blair took control, he grabbed Fox by the back of the head and captured the older man's mouth in a bruising kiss. Fox gripped the side of the pool, or else he was certain he'd sink to the bottom. Blair thrust his hips rhythmically against Fox's thigh, Fox could do nothing but thrust back, meeting Blair, thrust for thrust. Then, Blair released Fox's mouth, smiled at the agent, and shifted his position; the next thing Fox felt was Blair's hard cock against his. 

"Oh....B...b...b....lair...." was all Fox was capable of saying. Blair gripped Fox's shoulders, to balance himself, leaned over and sucked the older man's neck, noisily, Fox was certain it would leave a mark, but he didn't care, it would amuse Alex and Jim, and was low enough that his shirt collar would hide it from Dana Scully or Skinner. 

Fox knew if Blair kept up this intense thrusting, he would come right there, in the pool. Even though Fox knew the pool was probably cleaned regularly, he didn't feel comfortable with his seed floating around like that, it reminded him of the ordeal they had all been through. He pushed Blair back and met his eyes. The younger man looked intently and then smiled. 

"Up....dressing...room," was all he could get out. Fox was glad that he wasn't the only one incapable of complete sentences. 

Fox and Blair hurried out of the pool and ran as best they could dripping wet, and with raging erections. They stopped at the first dressing room and ran inside, Fox wasn't sure if it was his or Blair's, didn't matter, they were the same. Fox took charge this time, pushing the smaller man against the wall. Blair gave a hop and wrapped his legs around Fox's waist. 

"Ohhh....shhhhiiiiitttt," Fox said, as the frantic thrusting began. Their bodies were slippery with pool water and now sweat. Fox's eyes focused on Blair's nipples and he leaned down and sucked on one nub, then the other. Blair threw his head back, slamming it against the wall, if that hurt him, he didn't give any inclination; Fox reached behind Blair's head and pulled off the band holding his hair back; Blair's heels dug into Fox's buttocks. Then he lowered his head and looked into Fox's hazel eyes. Fox was certain he was going to drown in the younger man's gaze and come right there, he managed to stop himself from thrusting. 

"I want you Fox....let me take you...." 

Fox could only nod. Blair disengaged himself from Fox's arms and stood in front of the older man. Fox looked at Blair, the man was absolutely beautiful, face flushed, full lips puckered and bruised, blue eyes dark with desire, cock pointing at attention. \\\Shit, what he doesn't have in height, he makes up for down there,// Fox thought. He continued to look at Blair and soon stopped thinking altogether. He walked over to the sofa, looked seductively over his shoulder at Blair, and then lay flat on his stomach, behind pushed upwards, legs spread apart. 

Blair walked over to the willing body and softly ran his hands over the taut buttocks. Fox shut his eyes tightly as the touch was driving him wild. "Blair....take me...now....lube?" 

The younger man smiled seductively, then walked over to the small dresser and pulled out a jar of something, Fox focused his vision on it and saw that it was KY jelly. \\\Did Blair bring that with him? The little imp....// 

Blair sauntered over to him, jar in hand, wiggling his hips. "Found it earlier..." he said. He spooned up behind Fox, on his knees and gingerly placed one finger inside the tight, hot opening of the FBI agent. Fox was tight, very tight, well, he was in DC, alone, where Blair, Fox and Alex had each other. 

Fox pushed back against Blair's fingers. He grunted loudly. "Hurry..." he said. Blair tried two fingers, and when the older man thrust more forcefully, he held his breath and tried three fingers. Fox knew he'd go insane right now, they'd have to cart him off screaming his head off, cart him off to a rubber room, Blair was torturing him and there wasn't anything Fox could do about it. 

Finally, Blair removed his fingers. Fox held his breath and waited. Blair positioned himself to get the best leverage, and gently pushed himself inside the tight, hot channel. Fox inhaled deeply as Blair passed the ring of muscle, now loosened, and kept pushing his cock inside. Fox cried out from need and pushed himself back, hard, impaling himself on the younger man's cock. 

Blair took a few deep breaths as he stayed still, his cock all the way inside Fox, his balls touching his behind, his chest against the agent's back. Fox felt every sensation, the hair on Blair's chest ticked his back. Blair wrapped one arm around Fox's waist. Then, slowly Blair began to move in and out of the older man, Fox meeting him, thrusting backward. "Yeah...yeah..." the agent said over and over again, so damn good so good. Fox knew from Blair's breathing that he was fighting for control, he wanted to slam into his lover and fuck him senseless on the couch. 

Fox grabbed his own cock and began pumping himself roughly. "Fuck me....Blair....harder...faster...." Fox pleaded, he knew the younger man was on the edge, he was too. 

Suddenly, Blair began to speed up, as if Fox's words gave him the permission he wanted, he knocked Fox's hand away and frantically began to pump the agent's cock, in time with his thrusts. Fox gripped the sofa, tearing into the fabric with his nails, he was close, so damn close, as he grunted louder and louder with each thrust. 

Then Fox felt the familiar surge, starting in his toes and moving upward faster and faster, until it reached his cock, then lightening struck, colors shattered behind his eyes; Fox grabbed a pillow and bit into it, screaming Blair's name as his orgasm overtook him and the thick creamy fluid spilled into Blair's hands and on the sofa. Fox's sphincter then attacked Blair's cock, pumping, pulling. The younger man gave three quick thrusts, before his body stiffened. "Oh....Gods....Fox...." he cried and came deep inside his lover. 

Blair collapsed on top of Fox's back, and Fox collapsed onto the sofa. They lay there as their orgasms passed through their bodies, leaving them satisfied, sated, exhausted. 

When Fox could finally raise his head, he looked behind him at a pair of truly satisfied and happy blue eyes. "Oh man," Blair said. "What the hell was in that water?" 

Fox grinned. Blair moved off his back. Fox turned onto his back and pulled the younger man into his arms. "I don't know, but whatever it was, they should store it in a safety deposit box somewhere." He ran his hand through Blair's wet hair. 

"You're right about that, man. I wonder how Jim and Alex are doing. Think they're having as good a time as us?" 

Fox frowned. "Grunting and sweating, lifting weights?" He shook his head. "Like I said, swimming is a very exhausting sport." 

Blair could only nod.   
  


* * *

Jim Ellison raised the heavy weight over his head. He lay on his back on the very comfortable weight bench, feet pressed onto the floor. Alex Krycek was spotting for him, the men having dismissed Ceaser. 

"...Twenty!" Jim grunted. He pushed the weight back, and Alex moved it back into its slot. Jim sat up and ran his hand through his short hair. He wore a pair of cut off denim shorts and a Cascade PD tee shirt, cut off at the arms, the shirt was wet with the detective's own sweat. Alex smiled at him. 

"Not bad for an old man," he smiled. 

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Old man, huh?' He smiled at Alex. The younger man was dressed in grey sweatpants and a grey tee shirt, soaked in his own sweat, he'd been lifting before Jim, and still looked winded. 

"I could do a few more reps," Jim said. He looked at Alex, heard the ragged breathing, the accelerated heartbeat. "I think that's more than I can say for you Alex." 

Alex raised an eyebrow, then smiled and batted his long lashes at the detective. \\\Shit, why did he have to have eyelashes so long, and so beautiful?// 

"Hey, I don't need to knock myself out. Russian translators don't have to be muscle heads," he grinned. 

Jim stood and walked over to Alex, he stared into those beautiful green eyes. Jim poked a finger into Alex's chest. "Could be firmer," he said. 

"I do okay Jim, what do you think?" Alex smiled and walked away from the detective. He sat down on one of the benches and grabbed a fifteen pound weight, in his right hand, slowly he began to lift it, supporting his right arm with his left hand. Jim watched as the bicep flexed and relaxed, flexed then relaxed. Alex was not as hard, or as buff as Jim, but he was well muscled, and firm. 

Jim sat on the opposite bench and continued to watch Alex. "Not bad, a few more weeks, and you'll get better." 

Alex suddenly dropped the weight, it made a soft "thud" on the carpet. He looked over at Jim and seductively licked his lips. "Well, maybe I need help, a personal trainer?" 

Jim got a faint whiff of pheromones, he smiled at Alex. "Why don't we start with these machines over here? For the arms." 

Alex put his leather weight gloves back on and followed Jim over to the arm machines. Jim adjusted the machine to a weight he felt Alex could take. Jim reached upward, grabbed the handles, and slowly pulled them down, in front of his body. Alex smiled. 

"I know how to use that machine, Ellison," he said. 

"Well, in that case...." Jim took the pin out of the weight he'd had it in and inserted it in a heavier one. "use it." 

Alex nodded to the detective and stepped up to the machine. Jim stood behind the younger man just in case he needed help. Alex gripped the handles and pushed the weight down, then, he brought the weight up slowly, stopping at his waist, keeping his arms close to his chest. Jim nodded, well the young man had been in the FBI, not to mention he was lethal with his hands. "One," Jim said. Alex repeated the movement. Jim watched as the muscles in his arms contracted. \\\Very lethal with his hands.// The detective shuddered, as he remembered what those strong hands felt like on his body. His gaze dropped down to Alex's butt, taut, tight, firm, his pants always looked snug on him, he hugged everything perfectly. 

"Three," Alex said grunting. The weight was too heavy for him, but he wasn't going to give Jim any pleasure in letting him know that. Jim saw that the younger man was releasing the weight too quickly. He moved closer behind him, groin pressed against Alex's behind. He felt the heat rising from him, smelled the scent of arousal, as Alex opened his legs to get better leverage. Alex was excited, though from the lifting or from him, Jim wasn't sure. He wanted nothing more than to rip those sweatpants from his body and fuck him right here, standing up against the machine. 

Jim placed his hands on Alex's arms. "Easy, you're letting it go too quickly." 

Alex nodded and moved slower. He grunted loudly, Jim supported his back. "I'm right here, babe." 

Alex grunted even louder, his arms trembled, his face reddened. The heartbeat, the sweat, the excitement was going to make Jim lose all self control, he whispered, coaxed. "Come on Alex...come on..." 

Finally, Alex's hands let go of the weight. It dropped down and landed on the rest of the weights with a loud CLANG. Alex stood there, panting, he turned around and stared at Jim, and the detective didn't think he'd ever seen the young man this beautiful, flushed, and ready, Gods, was he ready. 

"Fuck you, Ellison, you knew I couldn't take that much weight," Alex growled. 

"Yes, but YOU didn't know that Krycek. Now you know, now you know what you have to overcome." 

Alex's eyes were wild with fury, his breath still coming in rapid gasps, tee shirt soaked now with sweat. He looked like a bull ready to charge, but Jim stood firm, waiting, wondering. 

He didn't have to wonder for long, as Alex lunged at him. Jim was taken by surprise and they both fell backwards, luckily onto a weight bench. Alex cupped Jim's face in his hands and roughly kissed him, tongue thrashing in and out of the detective's mouth. Jim recovered quickly, and wrapped his arms around Alex's body, pulling him closer. As their tongues fought for dominance, Jim arched off the bench, causing their erect cocks to collide. Alex tore his mouth away and gasped, green eyes wildly staring at Jim. Suddenly, he sat up and pulled off his sweaty tee shirt. Jim's Sentinel sight and hearing checked to make sure no one else was around, when he realized they were quite alone, he sat up as well, peeling his tee shirt off. They looked at each other's bodies, taking in each contour, each muscle, staring like starving men at a banquet. 

"Suck my cock, Alex," Jim said in a low voice. 

Alex shook his head. "Suck mine," he responded. 

Jim looked at Alex, oh, he'd give him what he wanted, alright, but so would he. Jim got up off the bench, never taking his eyes off Alex. "Take off your pants," he ordered. 

Alex smiled and pulled off his sweatpants, kicking them away. "Lie down," Jim commanded. 

Alex lay on the bench, which was wide enough for his body, he spread his legs in invitation. Jim smiled at the younger man and pulled off his shorts. Instead of kneeling before Alex's swelling cock, he lay on top of the younger man, in the opposite position, so Jim's own cock was in Alex's face. 

"Fuck," Alex grunted, as he realized what had happened. 

"Yeah," was Jim's response. He gripped the base of Alex's cock with his fist and licked the sensitive head, licking the opening with the tip of his tongue. Not to be outdone, Alex mimicked the same motion with his own hand and mouth, licking the veins in the older man's cock, cupping the balls gently with his hand. Jim groaned, this was going to be very interesting; he had to stay in control, though it was easy to zone out on Alex's scent, the pubic hairs tickling his nose. He had to bring Alex off and fast before he went insane himself. Jim reached underneath Alex and with two fingers, found his tight opening. 

"Ahhh..." Alex said, the vibrations in his throat caused Jim's cock to jump. Alex used three fingers to find Jim's opening and searched for the one spot that would change everything. 

Alex was rewarded when Jim groaned out loud and began thrusting quickly into Alex's mouth. Soon though, Jim found Alex's prostate and scraped it gently with his fingernails. Alex went wild, thrusting helplessly into Jim's hot, wet mouth. The older man's lips tightened around the pumping cock; and Alex managed to find the last bit on control that was inside him as his own lips tightened and his throat relaxed, taking the entire cock inside. 

Both men bucked wildly on the bench, sweat poured off their bodies as they frantically thrust and sucked and stroked each other until they were closer, closer, closer to the edge, release the only thing on their minds as the only sounds in the room were the frenzied sounds of need. Orgasm hit both men, like a wave takes a surfer by surprise and they fell off the edge, bodies spasming out of control, semen spilling into their mouths, running down their necks, onto the bench. 

When Alex and Jim came back to themselves they saw that not only had they fallen off the edge, but they'd fallen off the bench as well. They looked at each other and giggled like a couple of teenagers. Jim took the younger man into his arms and they lay back on the floor. 

"How long is your membership for?" Alex asked, when he was finally able to speak in coherent sentences again. 

"Life." 

"Life," Alex repeated. "That's a fucking long time." 

"No shit." 

Alex looked up at Jim, his green eyes dancing mischievously, Jim wondered what he had in mind. "Do you think Fox and Blair had as good a time as us?" 

Thinking, Jim frowned, then he looked up at Alex and turned the full force of his blue eyes onto his lover. "Swimming? No way." 

"Didn't think so," Alex replied. 

The shower was hot, though not scalding, steam filled the rather large shower chamber, large enough for ten men, much less four. Even through the steam Blair, Fox, Alex and Jim knew, they knew the pleasure they'd all shared tonight. Blair just shook his head in amazement. 

"Oh, man, if that Shaman hadn't gotten killed...we could have found out more about this...I mean we are so in sync, man...You know, there are other tribes, I'm sure right here in Cascade." Blair smiled, as he stood under the shower, pleased with himself. 

"Chief..." Jim began. 

Blair stepped out from underneath the spray and looked at his lovers. "Come on Jim...this is great...I bet we all came at exactly the same time. I'm sure that there's some kind of legend, some kind of folklore that mentions this...I'm going to start looking..." He stopped talking when he heard Alex and Fox's laughter. Blair opened his eyes to see Jim coming after him like a panther stalking his prey. 

"Come on Jim...you think that's a good idea...don't you...." Blair moved backward, out of his lover's reach. 

"Come here, Chief.." 

Blair looked at Fox for support, but the FBI agent was pressed to the wall, locked in a deep kiss with Alex Krycek. "Aw come on guys...haven't you had enough," Blair said, holding his hands up, trying to ward Jim off. 

"I can never get enough of you baby," Jim purred, still stalking. Blair tried to run away, but Jim was quicker, catching his partner's arm and pulling him underneath the spray with him. 

"Research later Sandburg, now shut up and kiss me." 

Blair obliged the detective. They kissed underneath the spray and as both men's cocks hardened, Blair wondered if the older man had ever seen the movie "Wild Orchad." Jim moved slightly lower, and thrust forward. Blair gasped as their cocks touched, nearly getting a mouthful of water in the process. "Mmmmmmm," he simply said as he moved with his Sentinel. 

On the other side of the shower, Alex and Fox were thrusting wildly against each other, the friction driving both men insane. Fox's nails dug into Alex's buttocks, while Alex nibbled at Fox's ear, and pinched his nipples. Each thrust sent Fox so hard into the wall tiles, he was certain he'd come out the other side. 

Underneath the shower spray Jim and Blair were quickly losing all sense of control. Jim felt the water on his body, his Guide's body in his arms, he heard the sound of the shower spray, the soft moaning sounds of Blair, the pounding of his own heartbeat, the frantic groans of Fox and Alex, he smelled the mixture of pheromones, soap, sweat and the unique scent of each of his lovers. Jim took a strand of Blair's hair into his mouth and tasted the sweet, tangy scent, of the shampoo; finally, Jim opened his eyes and saw his beloved's face, eyes barely open, dusky with arousal, needing him, wanting him, he looked across the room, through the steam and saw Fox and Alex moving closer to climax. 

Jim no longer held back. He came hard, spilling his seed onto Blair's chest and belly. Blair cried out Jim's name and climaxed hard himself, the impact forced both men to the floor, where they held each other tightly, oblivious to the shower spray raining down on them. 

Fox and Alex were oblivious to everything and everyone but each other. Through the steam, they found each other's eyes and watched each other as the need for release replaced their rhythm. Fox shut his eyes tightly, Alex knew his lover didn't want to come so soon, he wanted to make it last, but nature had other ideas. 

"Alex....oh....Gods.....I can't....I....." 

"I....I....can't....stop....." Alex moved even faster, pounding into his former partner, grunting loudly with each furious thrust, until his body stiffened. "FOX!" he shouted and came, spurting like a fountain on the agent's belly. 

Seeing Alex go over the edge was all Fox needed. He shut his eyes tightly as he grabbed his buttocks so hard he knew they'd cause welts. "I LOVE YOU ALEX!" Fox screamed as he came so forcefully, his knees buckled. Alex, who was still in the throes of his own orgasm, could not hold his partner up, so he too sank down to the floor, as the steam engulfed them. 

Sometime later, Jim managed to stand and turn off the water. They were beyond cleansed and there was no sense in wasting hot water, even if this place was frequented by the wealthy and powerful. Exhausted, satisfied, sore and happy, the four men left the shower room. They were nearly too tired to dress, but they all helped each other into their clothes. 

When they went upstairs to the lobby, Lars was standing there, perfect, cool. He held held Jim's car keys in the palm of his hand. Jim stared at him. How the hell did he...there weren't any cameras around, his Sentinel hearing and/or vision, would have picked them up. Blair turned to Fox. 

"I think you were right, man, androids," the grad student said. 

Jim smiled at the young man. Then, the man who'd been sitting at the desk came over and smiled pleasantly at them. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Ken. I hope you enjoyed your time here. Please don't hesitate to call us again when you would like to use our services." 

Jim shook the man's hand. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." The four of them walked out into the cold, very early morning air. Jim looked at his watch and saw it was almost one in the morning. 

"Definitely 'droids," Fox said to Blair. 

"Well gents, I don't know about you, but I could really use some sleep," Jim said. 

All three men nodded in agreement. Blair sat up front with Jim, Fox and Alex sat in the back seat. Within moments, Alex was asleep, his head against Fox's arm. Jim smiled at his partner, head thrown back on the seat rest, mouth open and lightly snoring. 

Jim looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Fox was still awake. "Hey Fox, I've got an excuse, but you can get some sleep, I'll be alright." 

"It's okay Jim, not really sleepy." Fox's mind began to churn. \\\I wonder if this club is a franchise...there could be one in DC...I bet Skinner would know....yeah...Skinner would know...him or that guy he said he was seeing....what was his name....oh yeah, Duncan something....// Suddenly Fox's thoughts turned from thoughts of the gym, to the man who had almost destroyed them all. He could almost smell the Morleys now. Fox sighed and closed his eyes, but remained awake during the entire drive back. 

At the loft, Jim woke up his exhausted lovers. "We're home gents, come on, can't sleep in the truck." 

Alex and Blair grumbled as they exited the vehicle, Fox walked behind them and Jim walked behind them all, looking over his shoulder out of habit. 

Inside the loft, they ascended the stairs and undressed, Blair and Alex letting their clothes fall where they landed, while Fox and Jim folded their clothes, placing them in a chair. All four men fell into bed, Blair and Alex snuggled against each other and fell asleep immediately. Jim pulled Fox close to him, and noticed the agent was tense. Jim smoothed his hair. 

"What's the matter? Didn't you have an exhausting night?" 

Fox smiled and nodded. "Wonderful...but it just makes me even more afraid...afraid of losing all of you...I just keep thinking about that smoking bastard...what could have happened...I hate being out there in DC...not being here, with you." His eyes rested on Alex's sleeping form, he blinked and mused that his sweetheart looked so much like an angel. 

Jim reached out and took Fox's hand. "Fox, I know that you'd do anything to protect Alex, but I want you to know that I'd do anything to protect my family, that's what you guys are to me." Jim pulled Fox into his arms, the agent closed his eyes and relaxed a bit, but in his mind he saw the Smoking Man, smiling smugly at him. If it was the last thing Fox Mulder did in his life, he'd destroy the man who had nearly destroyed the men he loved. That would be just as satisfying as finding the truth.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
